petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chip's Challenge for Petit Computer
Chip's Challenge for Petit Computer is a port of the classic Windows game Chip's Challenge! What else would it be?! Chip's Challenge is a seemingly simple puzzle game, but as you progress further into the game the levels become excruciatingly difficult and you see how much depth it really has. It's a great, classic game and I thought it deserved it's own Petit Computer version. This is still a work in progress, however most of the work on the engine is complete. Please note, I have decided to cancel this project. Please check the Notes section of this page for more info. Instructions Starting the program will bring you to an extremely simple menu, allowing you to use up and down to change a level number, and "A" to select it. Each level has a description to tell you what it's all about. Playing the game is as simple as using the D-Pad to move Chip around the level. Collect all the chips required in each level so that you can open the chip sockets and enter the exit square. "START" can be used to pause the game, and while the game is paused, "Y" can be used to return to the main menu. Changelog Version 0.43 Improved the main menu, with level descriptions and a slightly nicer appearance. Added more levels, some from the game and another test map Improved Ice Did a bit of work on enemy AI (Teeth are the only enemies with AI) Winning, dying, or pausing the game and then pressing "Y" will return you to the main menu. Top screen now displays the number of chips left to collect In the code you'll find a blank set of data for level 5, if you wish to try making your own. You'll find a few instructions in the code as well. Check the "Making your own levels" section on this page to learn more. There are probably a few other things I'm forgetting. Version 0.26 *Initial Release Most main engine work done All assets imported into game 3 initial test maps Music imported into game Future Plans Finish the rest of the game engine: *Rework boxes so that they can slide on ice and force floors *Add enemies and their AI *Making spawning machines functional *Make toggle blocks functional *Time actually counting down Adding more info to the bottom screen *Number of chips required *Time *Hints (Somewhat implemented but still not finished) Saving A level editor *The project has been cancelled. Check the notes section for more info. Videos and Screenshots Download Scan all of these QR codes in order to get the program along with all the required assets. *Note - If you are updating from the previous version, you will only need to rescan the following files: The program itself, SPU0, SPU1, and SPU2. The rest of the files are compatible with both versions. Program.png|Chip's Challenge for PTC - Program - V0.43 CHIPSPS0.png|Chip's Challenge for PTC - SPS0 Sprites - V0.26/V0.43 SPU0 - V0.43.png|Chip's Challenge for PTC - SPU0 Sprites - V0.43 SPU1 - V0.43.png|Chip's Challenge for PTC - SPU1 Sprites - V0.43 SPU2 - V0.43.png|Chip's Challenge for PTC - SPU2 Sprites - V0.43 CHIPSPU3.png|Chip's Challenge for PTC - SPU3 Sprites - V0.26/V0.43 CHIPSPU4.png|Chip's Challenge for PTC - SPU4 Sprites - V0.26/V0.43 CHIPSPU5.png|Chip's Challenge for PTC - SPU5 Sprites - V0.26/V0.43 CHIPSPU6.png|Chip's Challenge for PTC - SPU6 Sprites - V0.26/V0.43 CHIPCOLA.png|Chip's Challenge for PTC - Color Palette - V0.26/V0.43 Creating your own levels While the game does not have a proper level editor, I did include a blank slate level that you can mess around with if you like. The "@LEVEL5" label holds all the data for level 5, and is completely blank. By replacing the zeros with different values you can change the tiles to whatever you like, and make your own levels. Here is a number chart showing which number corresponds with which tile: *The box and teeth in the top go into the second, entity set of data, while the tiles on the bottom go in the first, tile set of data. "X"s are used on tiles which don't function. (Forgot to put one on 9, btw) Also, Teeth will only collide with blocks 1, 10, and 54. I never completely finished their AI. I hope you enjoy messing around with this! License "No license applied as of now." Could someone help me with this? since this is a remake of a game, I'm assuming it requires something a little different than the normal license. Notes If you want to, you can try editing the code to create your own levels, just remember there are a few things that don't function properly, if at all, and that there isn't a very convenient way to create levels at the moment other than typing it all in DATA form... Of course, this is a remake, and I do not own any of this. All credits (other than the program itself) goes to the original developers. I have decided to cancel this project, for a few reasons. One reason, is because I never got permission from the origianl developers or anything, and I don't want to get in any legal trouble or anything. I don't think I would, but you can't be too safe. Technically, not getting permission also makes this against the wiki's rules. I've also had some issues programming a few of the games features. I just can't seem to find any good solutions for a few tile functions. one of the biggest reasons, though, is that I don't have any good way of copying the real game's levels into this. I've managed to get a few in, by just typing them manually, but those were just small, tutorial levels. Trying to type the data for a full size level would get way too confusing way too fast! Not to mention how time consuming it would get... So, without any way to make levels, how would I make the game?! Finally, SmileBASIC is coming out soon, and I have some ideas on projects that I really want to get started on the moment it releases. It has a lot of new tools and abilities that I'm really excited to start working with, and I wouldn't want this project to be on my back the whole time, or end up in a permanent limbo while I start working on other projects I'll be more passionate about. Anyways, I do hope you'll enjoy what I have made, as it's mostly functional, and I'm sure - even without everything finished - you can still have a little fun making your own levels. Credits *'mystman12' - Programming PTC version The original game developers. *Designers Tony Krueger and Chuck Sommerville *Artwork by Ed Halley __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Puzzle